


i dont know why but i had to start it somewhere

by luthorial



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, this was so hard to write for some reason but its just fruit puns and everyones like. happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorial/pseuds/luthorial
Summary: kate and rana go to tesco





	i dont know why but i had to start it somewhere

“I promised Alya I’d get some food in for her on my break.” Kate stops suddenly, and it’s almost comical. She’s got that look on her face, eyes wide and lips pulled back into a half-amused grimace, like she knows she’s been an idiot but she’s okay to laugh at it. Her hands still burn holes in Rana’s sides, and lipstick trails up her neck. Bruised plum. Rana picked the shade to compliment her jacket, but she thinks it compliments Kate way better.

“You better do that then.” It’s a contradiction. The words snake their way out of Rana’s mouth suggesting anything but. Her arms stay dangled over Kate’s shoulders, balancing on the precipice of something wonderful. It feels like the moment before stepping out of a plane, she's so desperate to breath real air again that the two minutes of waiting after the aircraft has stopped feel like torture.

All day, Rana’s been pent up in the tin can aircraft of her job, and she’s not about to let Kate ruin her first breath of fresh air just to go to Tesco. She pulls Kate closer. “Or... you could do that later.”

Kate succumbs for a second, allows herself to be swept in to more bruised plum kisses. Her hands are magnetised to Rana’s body. They linger at her hips, before skirting under the hem of the plain yellow blouse that Rana bought in a mindless sale last Friday. Finding warm skin under warm palms.

Then suddenly, she pulls back. “It’s just I’m working late tonight, and this is my only break.”

Rana groans, dropping her head so that her forehead falls into the crook of Kate’s neck.

“I’ll get you something if you come with.” Kate’s voice is teasing, and she kisses the top of Rana’s head for good measure. “Like the gift of being seen next to me in public.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rana lifts her head up. “I think Tesco is out of that.”

“Aw shame.” Kate grins. “Guess I’ll have to get you some pick ‘n mix then.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Cause you’re so sweet.”

*

“Hey honey!”

Rana shuts her eyes. She knows for a fact that Kate just went into the jams and spreads aisle. She knows what she’ll see if she opens her eyes.

“Honey!” Kate tries again. Rana keeps her eyes shut, but a small smile begins to form on her face. She’s not going to let Kate win, she’s not. She can hear Kate laughing though, and it heats her cheeks like a glass of champagne on a hot summers day, and she feels so full of laughter herself that it begins to start bubbling out of her chest. Uncontrollable.

Opening her eyes just a crack, Rana squints at Kate. 

Caught between the bakery and the end of the aisles Kate stands, black shoes on beige floor and a smug smile stretched from cheek to cheek as she holds out a golden jar. She sees Rana watching her and grins even further, her eyes dancing in the fluorescent supermarket lights.

“Honey for my honey?”

Rolling her eyes, Rana walks over to her. “You’re such a sap.”  

“Only for you.” Kate shushes her, taking the basket.

“Point proven.” Rana links her arm through Kate’s, revelling in the warmth. “Where to next?” She glances down at the basket as if it will show her the answer but instead she notices something else.

“Kate?” Her brow furrows.

“What.” Kate hums, absentmindedly wandering further down the shop.

“This is marmalade.”

“Oh I know,” She laughs. “Alya doesn’t like honey.”

*

“Surely bananas are a fruit because the seeds are inside.” Kate’s got a frown on, her confused eyebrows knit together as she stares at the ‘fruit’ in question as if it holds all the answers in the universe.

“It’s a berry.” Rana’s smug, confident in her knowledge as she casually leans against the fruit and veg sign. Her arms are crossed across her chest and the basket sits by her feet, half full.

“How can it be a berry!?” Kate’s reaching a new level of frustrated now. Rana’s not seen her like this before, not even when Aidan kept calling her Katie for a whole day just to irritate her.

“It’s just a bloody banana, Kate.”

“It’s not like a proper berry though.” Kate muses, staring right at the banana as if she’s having a conversation with it. “It’s too big for one. And yellow! As yellow as your t-” She stops suddenly, and turns to stare at Rana.

Rana looks down at her top, which did seem like a good idea in last Friday’s sale but now seems like a fatal mistake. “No.” She murmurs, but it’s too late.

 “ _Ranana._ ” Kate whispers, eyes full of laughter.

“This is not happening.” Rana tries to put her foot down, but Kate’s already beaming, throwing her arm over Rana’s shoulder as she throws the banana in the basket.

“ _Making Ranana pancakes.”_ She sings and maybe Rana smiles just a little bit, but it’s only because she likes the sound of Kate’s voice.

*

“What other fruit does Alya like?”

“Depends on what mood she’s in.”

Kate purses her lips. “Should I get plums?”

“I mean they definitely suit you.” Rana smirks, her eyes fluttering downwards.

“You what?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

*

 

"What should we grab for dinner?" Rana's hovering by the frozen pizza. There's so much choice - plain and mushroom and ham and pinapple - and Rana doesn't even know if she wants pizza. It's easy and it's good, but there's this microwave pasta that she loves, staring at her from across the aisle. Cannoli. Or maybe she should make something from scratch. She's never been great at cooking but she thinks she could come up with something. 

"I told you I'm working late tonight." 

"Yeah but I'm not." Rana smiles, taking Kate's free hand in both of hers and holding it up to her mouth. "I could have something waiting for us when you get back?" She kisses Kate's hand softly, leaving the suggestion open. 

"Oh staying over are you?" Kate teases, raising her eyebrows. 

Winking, Rana drops Kate's hand. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." 

Kate takes pizza off the shelf, not even bothering to look at the toppings, and places it in the basket. She gives Rana a quick kiss. "Good thing I'm not trying then."

*

"We're not doing self checkout."

"But it's quicker." 

"Yeah." Kate agrees. "But those bloody machines have it in for me I swear." 

"Don't be an idiot." Laughing, Rana takes the basket. "It's just a computer, babe." 

"Kate? Rana? Fancy seeing you here." Walking towards them, Sophie is clutching a basket of her own, her eyes shining. An array of colours fill her basket, alcohol and crisp packets and streamers.

"Alright Soph," Kate grins, gesturing to the basket. "Having a wild one?" 

Rolling her eyes, Sophie shifts her weight to lessen the strain on her arm. "Rosie's got some mates round." She looks like she's about to divulge more on the topic before she stops, staring at Kate and looking over to Rana. Slowly a smile starts to form on her face. 

Rana narrows her eyes as Sophie meets her gaze, tilting her head in silent questioning. Sophie points her eyes at Kate and Rana gets it, unable to stop a burst of laughter escaping her lips. 

Kate frowns. "What?" 

Sophie grins sweetly. "Nothing." 

Covering her mouth with her hand, Rana keeps laughing, shoulders silently shaking as she supresses her giggles. 

A crinkle forms in Kate's brow as she frowns deeper, moving the basket to her other hand. "Seriously what is it?"

"Have you had a wild one?" Sophie mimicks Kate's words from earlier with assured smugness. 

"What do you mean?" Kate's bewildered, confusion etched into the lines of her face. Rana can see the penny about to drop, just one shove away from falling. 

Sophie smirks. "You should wear purple more often. It suits you." 

Instinctively, Kate slaps her hand onto her neck, the sound resonating through the entire store. Red rises through her cheeks like smoke from a bonfire. Her eyes are dinner plates, so comically wide. 

Bursting into laughter, Rana and Sophie can be heard from at least three aisles over. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
